


the reynolds pamphlet // eliza

by thedevil_andgod



Series: another side to the story [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Congratulations, F/F, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton AU, Infidelity, Marliza, Rewrite, Song Parody, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: Eliza comes clean about her affair, publicly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> boom hope ya enjoy btw the end of this will join the start of the next part aka angelica's 'congratulations'

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr]**

Alexander Hamilton's wife, had a torrid affair?! and she wrote it down, right there!

 **[MADISON:]**  
HIGHLIGHTS!

 **[Jefferson/Eliza:]**  
the charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds, for purposes of improper speculation. my real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, for a considerable time, with his knowing consent.

Damn!

 **[Jefferson/Eliza** ] i had frequent meetings with her, most of them at my own house-

at her own house?

at her own house?

damn!

 **[Jefferson/Eliza** ] my husband being at work, and our children upstate on a visit to my father.

[ **PHILLIP** ]  
No!

[ **Jefferson** ]  
Hamilton's never gonna be president now-

[ **Madison/Burr** ]  
never gon' be president now

[ **Jefferson** ]  
Hamilton's never gonna be president now-

[ **Madison/Burr** ]  
never gon' be president now

[ **Jefferson** ]  
that's one less thing to worry about!

[ **Madison/Burr** ]  
one less thing to worry about!

_**[jefferson laughs]** _

[ **Angelica** ]  
i came as soon as i heard.

[ **Madison/Burr** ]  
all the way from London? damn!

[ **Eliza** ]  
Angelica...

[ **Angelica** ]  
Eliza... congratulations. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Have You Read This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530581) by [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425)




End file.
